


Request Again Soon

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Dates, Fuyuhiko isn't present just their relationship is discussed, this is super self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Peko and Kirumi are having a first date meal that Kirumi prepared.





	Request Again Soon

A person might expect that someone who has spent most of their life acting as a servant, even dehumanized far enough to be considered only an object, a tool, might have intense discomfort upon being served themselves, but this did not appear to be the case. Peko smiled easily as she waited for dinner to be sat in front of her. 

“I hope this is to your satisfaction,” Kirumi bowed slightly as she placed the plate of stewed meat, vegetables, and rice in front of her, “I will retrieve our juice and then join you.” Kirumi walked back to the kitchen to collect her own plate and the bottle of juice. She was glad that Peko had agreed to have their first date with her cooking for her; sometimes people could be a bit uncomfortable with her desire to serve, but it seemed someone accustomed to power exchange, even if on the other side of it, knew more of what to expect. 

Peko took a small bite of each portion of the food and nodded thoughtfully. She felt a smile spread across her face as Kirumi returned. 

“How is it?” Kirumi poured juice in Peko’s cup, “The food, I mean.” She poured her own juice. 

“I enjoy the rice,” Peko nodded, “And the vegetables are to my tastes.” 

Kirumi smiled, glancing at Peko’s face. She was diplomatic and gentle, but intending to be honest. “The meat isn’t to your liking then?” 

Peko shook her head slightly, “I don’t care for the sauce.” She offered a small, apologetic smile. 

“I see. My apologies,” Kirumi bowed, then took the plate from Peko, “I’ll get rid of it and bring you something else. One moment.” 

“Thank you, Kirumi,” Peko smiled happily, “I appreciate your service.” She felt the slightest bit awkward about making more work for her date, but she knew that her own preference had been to be informed of any displeasure, regardless of how insignificant. She wanted to allow Kirumi to do a job she could genuinely be proud of, just as she would appreciate. 

Kirumi nodded her acknowledgement, then returned to the kitchen. She removed the offending meat from the plate, then transferred the remaining vegetables and rice to a clean plate. As the sauce was the problematic ingredient, she retrieved some clean meat from the oven and gathered a few condiments for Peko to try instead. 

“Here you are,” she placed the new plate in front of Peko, “The meat is plain. I’ve brought several options for flavoring, if you’d like to try them. If this does not suffice, I’m happy to make you something else to eat.” She lined up the bottles in front of Peko. “Forgive the messy presentation.”

“Thank you, Kirumi,” Peko smiled, “This is perfect,” she selected a bottle of sauce that she knew she enjoyed.

“Wonderful,” she smiled back, then took her place in front of her own food. She was satisfied with her work so far and the food was quite enjoyable to her as well.

They ate in companionable silence for a couple of minutes, savoring the flavor of a delicious, well prepared meal. 

Eventually, Kirumi started light small talk involving Peko’s favorite conversational topic, “How is your bocchan?”

“Fuyuhiko is well,” Peko’s tone turned warm and loving, “He’s been enjoying class and finding it easier to be with our classmates. He surprised me with some new hair ribbons the other day.” 

“Ah, does he prefer your hair in braids then?” Kirumi gestured to her hair, “I quite like them as well. They really suit you.” 

“He most prefers my hair be to my liking, however, yes, he does like the braids. They’re both practical and neat. And pigtails are a bit cute, I think. Not that “cute” is particularly the look I’m going for,” Peko explained. 

“No, I think I’d call you “beautiful” before I’d call you “cute,” but you certainly can be. Especially when you’re thinking about him,” she gave a soft chuckle.

Peko blushed and looked down at her food, moving the rice around with her chopsticks, “Thank you. I appreciate that…” 

“I’ve embarrassed you?” Kirumi scanned over her face, “Forgive me. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh! No,” Peko chuckled, “I’m just not quite sure how to accept compliments. Not certain ones anyway. I think it’s part of not being sure how to act as a person in many social situations.” That amount of honesty was a bit uncomfortable, she didn’t want to seem so vulnerable, but Kirumi was certainly a safe person to show vulnerability to. Her principles would keep her from being judgemental or pitying. 

“That is alright. You do not need to worry about how to react,” Kirumi assured her, “You set the tone, I’m happy to comply.” 

Peko nodded and gave a grateful smile. They resumed eating quietly for the rest of the meal. 

Eventually Peko broke the peaceful silence, “I’m really enjoying this food, Kirumi. I hope that you don’t mind that I prepared a dessert? I put it in the refrigerator when I came in,” she reached over and briefly touched her hand. 

“Oh? I’m surprised I didn’t notice. What is it?” Kirumi slipped her hand into Peko’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Greek yogurt parfaits with sliced fruit,” she smiled hopefully, “I thought I remembered you liked greek yogurt?” 

“I do,” Kirumi leaned to the side, withdrew her hand, and then brushed Peko’s cheek gently with her fingertips, “You’ve made me incredibly happy. Thank you.” 

Peko covered Kirumi’s hand with her own, lingering on the soft touch. “This has made me so happy as well. Thank you for dinner and for treating me to your company.” 

“It was a request that I was delighted to fulfill. And something that I hope you’ll request again soon?” Kirumi raised her gaze to Peko’s, a smile playing on her lips. 

Peko quietly enjoyed the intimate moment of eye contact, then nodded, “Definitely.”


End file.
